<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chrollo's Book-club by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178597">Chrollo's Book-club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chrollo is tired, Genderbending, Genei Ryodan - Freeform, Headcanon, Hisoka obviously isn't, Other, phantom troupe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Your average grandmas but with more sass<br/>- Chaotic neutral evil<br/>- These elders ain’t playing games<br/>- Genderbent aka rule 63 applies to all characters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chrollo's Book-club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrollo enters the room filled with the smell of book pages and lavender. She carefully removes her dark purple scarf and puts it down on the table that’s situated to her right. It takes a second for her to process why they didn’t have fancier furniture like coat racks, but she reminds herself of the time Feitan chased Hisoka down the hall with it, so she shrugs off the thought and takes off her overly decorated flower hat and Bucci bag to place them next to her coat.</p><p>After a few minutes the members start to pour in like raindrops. Pakunoda’s group is the first to arrive, then Machi’s group appears and lastly there was Hisoka’s group- which consists of only Hisoka, well she didn’t appear. “She’s always late,” Uvogin complains and impatiently pets her pug. “We shouldn’t have trusted Hisoka, even if she promised to skip her one hour long manicure to turn up earlier. What a liar!” she hisses loud enough for everyone to hear.</p><p>“How mean,” a voice suddenly says in a fake hurt tone. Hisoka enters the room with a sack twice the size of the one Santa Claus usually carries. “I just happened to stop by a shop to steal- buy a few books,” Hisoka explains and drops the sack to proudly show them her findings. Machi clears his throat. “Hisoka I don’t think manga counts as books, even less those who contain that kind of inappropriate content,” he whispers the last part as he skims through the explicit covers.</p><p>“What? Wasn’t last months topic erotic stories?” she quizzes and stares questioningly at their organizer. Chrollo just shakes her head in disapproval. “Hisoka, it deeply concerns me that you can’t tell poems apart from those kinds of books,” she says, almost sounding sad.</p><p>“Well I love these books and still plan on keeping them,” Hisoka huffs and puts them away. “Better love story than Twilight,” Shizuku mutters. Franklin raises an eyebrow at his words. “I get that you discovered Ebooks and the comment sections but do you need to make those kind of references? Did you even read Twilight?” Franklin asks as she crouches down to be able to talk to Shizuku face to face. “No, I save one gallon of bleach and a new pair of glasses by not reading it.”</p><p>Franklin was about to open her mouth but Chrollo raises her arm. “Let’s start before the sun goes down, shall we?” When she got nods of approval from all members she was about to continue when Feitan decides to interrupt her. “Is the theme horror or torture this week?” Feitan questions. “How many times do I have to tell you, dear? Medieval times and torturing was our theme last week we can’t keep repeating them or else it won’t be any fun,” Chrollo clarifies then turns to the group.</p><p>“I know I said we’d get right into reading but I’ll need to personally postpone it to read up some complaints I’ve received this week,” she explains and shifts towards Hisoka’s direction who was sitting across her, “Hisoka! Would you please stop leaving cards between all of our books! It’s cute that you’re realizing after all these years that you want to have a relationship with someone but please stop leaving those pickup lines on these cards… they’re getting repetitive, and the librarians are starting to doubt my ability to hold your reins!” Chrollo insists before sighing heavily. </p><p>“Wait weren’t you questioning what you preferred?” Shalnark hints as all the stares turns to Hisoka. “Didn’t you say last month that you liked more men, how can you make sure only guys receive these cards?” Machi wonders as well. “Well darling, for your information, I came to the conclusion that I like everyone,” Hisoka replies nonchalantly. “Oh really? You’re not going to just switch tomorrow?” Feitan comments with a frown. “No, no, no! Ladies, there’s a reason I don’t gain weight, I have a very well balanced diet,” Hisoka reassures them with dramatic hand movements.</p><p>Chrollo places a hand on her forehead then rubs her temples, as if they’d all been able to give her a headache. “Y'all need Jesus,” She mutters under her breath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They live in my head rent free.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>